freddy_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Crazy Show The Movie 2: The Trap of ROBLOX
This is another movie of Roblox Crazy Show like Roblox Crazy Show The Movie that is going to be made. Plot Part 1 Plot Stickmasterluke, Dued1, and Berezaa were chating to each other. Berezaa wanted to tell them about one of his friends. Patient Zero wanted to join when Stickmasterluke says he was heavy making him think SL (Stickmasterluke) had insulted him. Berezaa tells Stickmasterluke and Dued1 about his old friend, InsanelyLuke. He told them that he died because he fell in a black hole with a platform at the obby. Berezaa also told them about the Halloween party that they can't miss. Part 2 Plot Dued1 and Luke were walking when they met EvilArtist and Jailbreak Inmate. Luke assumes that they were both in costumes but they weren't, Jailbreak Inmate explains that she was not actually a prisoner. Dued1 and Luke went to the feild. pa00 was at the field with Dued1 who tried to move, Stickmasterluke randomly kicks him. pa00 landed at a perfect spot when his pet snake, Snake Snake, attacked him. John Doe does a jumpscare as a practice for the Halloween party. Roblox Staff, Roblox Superfan, Guest and Robot were standing when Stickmasterluke does the I'm A Big Kid meme. At the next place it was very dark. A water bottle was moving. Dued1 points out when Lampy appears. Lampy told them that he was there as if he was going to get hit and walked away. The water bottle fell and landed and the two, leaving Stickmasterluke's wings behind as the clue that Stickmasterluke went to an obby. They did went to the obby. Part 3 Plot When they were at the obby, Dued1 read the paper about the obby saying that they have to escape 60 stages. They both worried that they won't get to the party on time. Ice Breaker was at the place where it was usally dark at night, and saw a wing that reminds her of Luke. She tells PC Man, Firebrand1, and Roblox Professor about what happened, and they had to tell every Robloxian about it. Part 4 (Ending) Plot Roblox Professor gave Ice Breaker and Firebrand1 the potion that makes them go fast. PC Man started to drink it too but he realized he was electric and died. Ice Breaker tells Defaultio what happened to Sticmasterluke but he did not understand. IB (Ice Breaker) kept repeating it until the announcement about the party came on. Stickmasterluke and Dued1 were tired and had 2 stages left. Then some platforms were falling and they had to move on. They reached the exit until they fell. They were panicking when falling. Stickmasterluke realizes with his wing he can fly, but he had 1 wing. He started to fly. Dued1's leg was grabbed by somebody, when they got to the exit they met InsanelyLuke. InsanelyLuke was going to be dead but when he fell he found a shortcut to keep him safe. They left to ROBLOX Island when the obby was now demolished. At the Halloween party, the visitors were worried about Stickmasterluke. When the three were back, they were surprised. InsanelyLuke and Berezaa had now seen each other again. The Robloxians had continued to enjoy the party. After the ending credits, the people that got attacked were at the place Bride had died. At the end, John Doe jumpscares on the camera. Characters *Stickmasterluke *Dued1 *Berezza *Tee Vees Pizza Lover *Beeism *Lilly_s *Defaultio *John Doe *Quenty *Red *Firebrand1 *Uncle Sam's Uncle *Baldi (mentioned) *Ice Breaker *Roblox Professor *Patient Zero *loleris *Cardboard Crusader *Innitilate of Glorious Flight New Characters *InsanelyLuke *EvilArtist *Jailbreak Inmate Inanimate Characters *Lampy Dead Characters *pa00 **Snake Snake (cause of pa00's Death) *Bride *Guest *Roblox Staff *Robot *Roblox Super Fan *PC Man Made With *PowerDirector *Roblox Toys (not an app) Trivia *This Roblox Crazy Show movie was introduced in the video "My Channel's 4th Year!", as a surprise from 53,000 thousand views. *Since part 1 of the movie, in the comments had something introduced. **The comment was edited that it will be split into 4 instead if 5 because there was no time to do the other part. If there was 5 parts, then the finale of the movie won't be in October 31 2018 and will be in November 3 2018. *Some characters had died since Halloween is about scary, which dying is something related to Halloween. But those characters that died didn't really die but they were actually faking it. *With the movie being about the Halloween party, it fits for the day Halloween comes out which part 4 came out. *This movie marks several things **The second movie to not include the OOF sound, first being Roblox Crazy Show The Movie. ***The OOF sound will currently not be heard. **The first movie to have 4 parts then the first movie **The first movie to mention a character **The first movie to not be used with Flipaclip, but planned to be animated with Flipaclip for the Lampy (also planned to be for Jeepy, Car-Board, and Bally). **The last Roblox Crazy Show movie on Youtube. Category:Movies